Watch Your Back
Day 2, Jotrice feels confident about her game-play this season, she already has an alliance with Shane and Alexis, plus she noticed that there are two groups. There is one group with Becca, Bri, Morgan, Declan, and Nate. And then there's the popular group with Alexis, Kiyah, Trey, Michael, Brandyn, and Keyijah. Jotrice feels that her alliance plus the popular group will protect her. Tri usually hangs around Brandyn and Trey, making him apart of the popular group. Declan and Dan is talking and Dan is looking at Trey as a new target, Declan agrees but he don't thinks it's smart to get him out early. Declan goes to Becca, Bri and Morgan, about Alexis's alliance. Becca thinks that they might target her, Bri acts like she don't care. Each team gets ready for the challenge coming up. Everyone gets into the vans to drive to the next challenge. They all meet up and there's a big pool of mud with to baskets. The objective, each team chooses 4 players (2 boys and 2 girls) and fight against the opposing team to make a basket. First team to win 2/3 wins immunity. Dan is thinking up a strategy for his team since he's captain. Each team had chosen four people. From the blue team, it's Dan, Michael, Jotrice And Alexis, versus the orange Trey, Brandyn, Morgan and Bri. Trey had put up Morgan and Bri because on the second round, Kiyah and Keyijah would be the two strong players. Round 1 the ball is in the middle of the course and everyone travels through the mud. Dan got it first and tossed it to Jotrice,but Jotrice is being a little too dramatic about the mud. She's laughing but moving really slow. Dan is aggregated. Bri came in, wrestling the ball from her. Alexis is kind of upset that Jotrice isn't giving it her all. Bri tossed it to Morgan and Morgan tossed it to Trey and he made the shot. Plan starts out with the ball again, he tossed it to Michael but the toss was short and Michael and Brandyn ran after it. Jotrice is getting mad because they was splashing mud in her face and hair, and now she throwing a fit. Keyijah is annoyed and she is glade that she's not on her team. Michael got it, and made the shot. Now Bri has the ball and Brandyn was open but she tossed it to Morgan who was near Alexis and Dan. Brandyn is mad that Bri did not throw the ball to him. Alexis got the ball and tried toss it to Jotrice but Brandyn was in the way. Brandyn got the ball and threw it to Trey and Trey made the shot. One point for the orange team. Next round, for the the blue team, Nate, Shane, Tai and Becca. Alexis is shaking her head knowing they're going to lose. Versus the orange team, Keyijah, Kiyah, Tri and Declan. Declan gets the ball start out good for the orange team. Declan throws it to Keyijah and Keyijah is traveling through the mug when Becca and Shane is coming at her. Keyijah throws it to Declan, Declan tosses to Kiyah who is next to the basket,Manx makes a shot. Shane starts out with the ball, Nate is open, but the rest of the blue team is yelling at him telling Shane to throw it to Becca. Becca catches it and throws it back to Shane. Shane tries to make a shot, but misses. Dan, on the side line is pissed, he knows that people from his team will be will be nominated. Shane messed up, Alexis is yelling at the blue team. Keyijah got the ball, falls in the process but proceeded to go and slam dunked the ball, making the orange team the winners. Back at the house Dan and Michael are discussing on who to be nominated and who to go. They both agree that Nate should be nominated, along with Shane, Tai or Becca. Dan don't really want to have tai nominated because he trust her. The orange is going out celebrating, but before they left, Declan wants to plant a little seed for the blue team. He goes to Michael and Dan, and tells them that Jotrice, Alexis and Shane is in a season 3 alliance. Michael thinks that Declan is starting trouble, but Dan notices that he always sees them 3 talking and hanging out together. Now the blue is alone and is ready to nominate. Everyone gathers in the living room, and there's a twist. Unlike last season, there will be 3 nominees. Which is a shock to them. They have 10 minutes to decide who is going up. So all eight are in. Dan starts off saying that he thinks Shane, Alexis and Nate should be up. Michael says the same thing. Becca feels bad for voting Nate in, so she votes Jotrice, Shane, and Alexis. Before nomination, Becca told Nate and Tai what Declan told her earlier. Tai votes for Nate, Alexis and Shane. Shane votes for Nate, Becca and Tai. Alexis and Jotrice votes for Nate, Becca and Tai. Now Nate, he votes for Dan, Jotrice and Shane. So all together Michael has 0 votes, Dan has 1 vote, Jotrice has 2 votes, Alexis has 4, Shane has 5, Becca has 3, Tai has 3, and Nate has 6. So the three people up with the most votes are Nate, Shane, and Alexis. Alexis is pissed off. Dan told her that heard that she was in an alliance with Shane and Jotrice. Dan said that Declan told him. Alexis and Shane are saying how Declan is lying. Jotrice is quiet, playing the background. But at the end, Nate, Alexis and Shane are the forts people nominated of the season. The orange team is out on a special trip to lunch. Trey thinks that they nominated Nate, everyone else agrees. Tri thinks it's Nate, Becca, and tai. Keyijah hopes it's Nate, Jotrice and Becca. Brandyn is saying how Jotrice needs to go because she always getting mad about something and it gets on his nerves. They get back to see, Nate, Shane and Alexis picture. Keyijah was hopping to see Jotrice up. Michael really wants Nate off the team so he goes to Brandyn and Trey, telling to vote off Nate. Alexis is scared so she went to Kiyah and Keyijah asking to keep her. Jotrice is pissed that Declan told on them about the alliance. Shane goes to Declan asking why he told, because he's nominated, but Declan said he didn't and it was really Jotrice. Shane thinks that Declan is untrustworthy and he needs to be the next one to go. Becca really didn't want to see Nate up,but she knew it was going to happen, so she hang around him. Morgan asked Bri who was she thinking about voting for, she said it's between Nate or Alexis. Morgan was thinking the same thing because Alexis is a strong player, but Nate is quiet and doesn't really talks to anyone but Becca. It's the first elimination night, someone will be eliminated. Alexis, Shane and Nate are up, while the rest is sitting aside. Dan was asked how did this decision come to light. He said that some is dead weight to the team, and some is sneaky in alliances. Declan is nervous. Dan was asked who is in a alliance. Dan said Jotrice, Alexis and Shane. And Dan revealed that Declan told him, Becca is shaking her head up and down. Shane is going to come after Declan if he stays, Alexis is really upset because if it wasn't for Declan ratting her out, then Becca would have been in her place. Trey was asked what did he think about the nominees. Trey, knew that it was expected to put the weak people up, but he thinks that it's between getting rid of the weakest person on the other or getting rid of a threat. Before the votes, the three had to pled their case one last time. Alexis said that if her friends on the orange is really loyal then they should keep her, Shane thinks that they should get rid of the person they don't know Nate and he wants to compete to show that he can play. Trey laughs a little. Nate, says that he should stay because out of the three the other two is much stronger. Now the first person votes, and that's Brandyn, he goes in and votes for Shane, because he's in an alliance, next is Bri. She votes for Alexis, then Declan, keyijah, Kiyah, Morgan, Tri, and Trey. The votes are being tallied. With one vote, Alexis is safe. With only two votes........Shane is Safe. Nate had the majority of votes and he is the first one eliminated. Becca is sad, Nate is sad and he just says bye to everyone. Trey thinks that Nate doesn't belong in a place filled with adults. Alexis and Shane is still in, they join their team. Nate is upset, but he definitely would play again. Brandyn voted for Shane, Bri voted for Alexis, Declan voted for Shane, Kiyah, Keyijah, Morgan, Tri, and Trey voted for Nate. Everyone is leaving the elimination room, the blue team is down one person, but they can make a come back.